


Hear My Heart (That Beats So Loud)

by kaisyacht



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisyacht/pseuds/kaisyacht
Summary: Sehun wakes up on the road, in Jongin's hometown.





	Hear My Heart (That Beats So Loud)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in aff. Title taken from Stephen Speak's song Passenger Seat, also inspired by the same song.
> 
> unbeta-ed. disclaimer.

 

The cool dry air of one October morning brushes softly against pale cheeks, kissing Sehun awake from the comforts of a slumber. Darkness has been replaced by the clear deep blue it seems, spreading across the horizon of endless wishful thinking. He adjusts the belt around his middle and sits upright, stretches his arms up the roof and behind the car seat. The long and wide freeway narrowed down to a trail, lined by trees that has seen better days and fought bitter calamities. Beyond them is an open land of luscious green, ideal for stargazing and get roped by the domestic atmosphere. Sehun inhales the air, the stress of city life leaving him all at once.

 

 

“Well, good morning to you too,” Jongin greets, giving him a side glance.

 

 

Sehun smiles, his eyes crinkling upwards. “Indeed, it is a good morning.”

 

 

Jongin scoffs. “Yeah, you’ve been asleep the whole drive!”

 

 

He rolls his eyes but the bite in his action were nowhere to be seen. “Well, if you hadn’t abducted me in the middle of the night, maybe I would’ve been a better company.”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jongin dismisses, a tired but somewhat relaxed composure settles on his shoulders. “Feeling better?”

 

 

Sehun watches as they turn left, electrical cables hung above poles and rusty street lamps that runs along the side of the road. Jongin has been invited to stand as his cousin’s best man, eight months back. He had been ecstatic, Sehun remembers vividly, flailing his arms while trying to get the words reach Sehun from his phone’s screen. Sehun had never seen him get all hyped and emotional at once, bursting into a series of childhood flashbacks that Sehun more than once, wished he had been a part of on drunken nights. He leans on the window, chin supported by his folded arms. The country side feels a whole new world. “Certainly.”

 

 

Jongin grew up six hours from the city where Sehun is born into. They haven’t met until they were in their second year in college. He majored in architecture while Sehun dived his head in engineering. It was through a common friend that their paths crossed, inviting everyone for a poolside frat party. Sehun recalls Jongin sucking at beer pong, but Jongin has another story of how they met. Adamantly calling Sehun a liar, even though everyone has videos as proof in their phones.

 

 

They didn’t marched up on stage together to get that coveted college diploma, Sehun stayed back for another year the same time Jongin began his training. Between the two, it was Sehun who got his license first. But it was Jongin who got Sehun into the same firm with him.

 

 

And they’ve been living in a two bedroom apartment building, on the twenty-third floor, for four years.

 

 

In all those years, its Jongin’s first time coming home not alone and Sehun’s first visit.

 

 

“We’re near,” Jongin informs, drawing Sehun’s attention back at him. “Are you hungry? I told mom we’ll be there for breakfast.”

 

 

Sehun settles back in his seat, he runs his fingers through his scalp and only then notices the soft humming of the local radio station. Is he hungry? Maybe. Nervous? Definitely. Jongin obviously loves his mother, he talks about her from time to time, and calls her on a regular basis. Sehun didn’t know what they are—where they stand, Jongin had never really sat down with him to talk about things. But they’ve shared kisses a couple of times and Jongin has given him a plastic ring he got from the shop down the street. He had joked about it, said would look perfect on Sehun’s lady like finger.

 

 

In return, Sehun gave him his middle finger, although the ring’s kept safe in Sehun’s closet and Jongin’s flushing cheeks in his memory.

 

 

“Bearable,” he answers, turning to face the other.

 

 

Jongin has one hand on the steering wheel and the other propped up on the open window, carding through his own mob of hair the autumn air managed to make a mess of. His head is tilted in an angle that gave Sehun an ample of his slender neck and the perfect jawline. He recognizes the guy’s voice in the radio, singing about grass and barefoot dancing at night, and remembers the field of green. Sehun can’t picture anyone other than Jongin to dance with to the sound of cicadas under the blanket of stars. “You’re looking pretty cool,” he blurts, dreamy and soft.

 

 

“Yeah?” Jongin gives him a look, a teasing one, an amused one. “Do I make your heart flutter?”

 

 

“Yeah,” he confesses, looking straight at Jongin’s side profile. It’s exhilarating to watch as red creeps onto tan skin, rendering Jongin speechless, and a little nervous at the same time. Because this is familiar, making pass through bantering. But somehow it felt a little different, the way Jongin faltered for a moment too long, as if they’re breaching something they should’ve done a long time ago. Sehun doesn’t want a fall out, but a change of something better would be heavenly. “You do.” Besides, Jongin had told him just before they set out for the drive that Sehun’s the first person to meet his family outside of their province. It should mean something.

 

 

Red blooms rather beautifully on him and Sehun notes the warmth swelling in his chest. Jongin tries to focus, but fails greatly under Sehun’s intense gaze. “Stop it,” he chides, hallowing his cheeks to prevent his lips from stretching across his face.

 

 

Sehun smiles, all bright and sunny, his nerves have calmed down, but the disgustingly warm feeling bloomed in exchange. “Nah, I quite like the view right now,” the growing fondness in him is almost unbearable. It’s alarming knowing that Jongin can easily trigger these cringe-worthy feelings hiding behind his shadows, but he will hold on. Until they’re both gazing at the same eye level.

 

 

Jongin huffs, “I know I’m handsome and all, but it’s embarrassing Sehun. Stop it.”

 

 

“What did you tell your parents about me?” He inquires, purely out of curiosity.

 

 

“A friend, of course!” Jongin answers rather defensively, feeding Sehun’s fluttering heart. “What would you expect? As boyfriend?”

 

 

Sehun props his jaw on his palm, supported by the opened window. “I don’t know. You gave me a ring?”

 

 

“Which I don’t see you wearing,” Jongin counters, the flush in his cheeks has reached his ears.

 

 

“You gave me cheap ones!”

 

 

“So? It’s the thought that counts!”

 

 

Sehun grins, he’ll wait for that day. Right now, he’s got a whole family to meet.

 


End file.
